conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Ensam
Ensam (Ensamite: Wiyrte) is a Republic in the North Atlantic. It is inhabited by the Ensamites, an Indo-European people believed to have desended from sailors who are believed to have originated from the Baltic. Ensam is surrounded totally by sea but it shares sea borders with the UK and Ireland. Its highest point is Mount Rockall and lowest is the Oyfland Marshes. Ensam is currently a world leader in Economics and Military as its massive supply of Oil and Fish make its a very powerful nation on the world stage. Ensam is also known as: Fjalland, Nowland and Rockall. History Ensam was originally empty but the Ensamites landed around 10,000 BCE and settled along the Northern and Western Coasts, they eventually moved inland where they divided and split into various tibes all speaking different dialects of Ensamite. After around 11,000 years the Gaelic Hermits settled on the southern coast near modern day Terswiy'n they eventually died out but their works remain in the Ensam Museum in the capital: Brophen. The Next visitors were Norsemen who raided the southern coast and eventually settled again around modern day Terswiy'n founding the Triple City Alliance where the cities of Stórrstad, Flóðstad and Eyvindstad, only Eyvindstad remains today as a hamlet on the coast but its name changed to the Ensamite spelling Eiyrntad. The Vikings eventually intergrated with the native population bringing modern technologies such as viking sailing, art and literiture, the led to the forming of three kingdoms: Kiyw, Wowr and Tofzhr. Kiyw became the most dominant as it owned most of the northern half of the island from modern day Brophen to the Nurt Isles. Tiyw began to flourish under Lhikket the Great who lead many battles into the south finally conquering the eastern coast leaving the south-east corner alone to the Wowr and Tofzhr. Lhikket also drained the Oyfland Marshes and founded his capital Nwyshen on the reclaimed land. Nwyshen became a cultural centre and religious centre with the traditional Pagan religion having its Grand church there but this would all change in the comming years. In 1377 the Sailor Alistar Maclean of Skye discovered Ensam he sent numerous missionaries to convert the population, they were slaughtered in Wowr and Tofzhr but in Kiyw they adopted the new Christian Religion and began to fight holy war against the two opposing kingdoms. The war wasn't very successful and Lhikket died in the Battle of Ruun Hill (Ruun is Ensamite for Wren and thats why the bird is a national symbol). The war eventually turned unprofitable for the Kings of Kiyw so they gave up and left the pagan kingdoms. By the 1400's Ensam had become a major trading partner for Scotland, England and Sweden providing much income for the island but the Moors and other Islamic kingdoms had also been trading with the Pagans as they both wanted to destroy christendom, however this was not a major threat for Kiyw as its people were ready to fight for christendom. The'' Kiydr-Kyne'' or Petty Wars lasted another centuary until the Protestant Revolution when the Kings of Wowr and Tofzhr merged and became protestant, this led to a situation much like Ireland in modern times where they were both fighting for supremacy the war continued for centuarys blocking projects such as colonisation etc. By the 1800's the Protestants looked on the verge of defeat until a supprise last minute agreement led to the formation of the Kingdom of the Two Ensams. The KOTTW eventually came to peace with small anarchist groups fighting another Petty war against the system. The Ensams eventually became involved in world politics again with much a supply of resources they began to modernise and form alliances with UK and Sweden leading to Neutral Allied leaning stance in WW1 and WW2. The KOTTW eventually became a republic in 1997 after the last king Biyr abdicated and made the republic what it is today. Recently religious violence flared up again in the south and a car bombing in Brophen led to the armed involvment in the region of a joint Anglo-Ensamite Force. Geography Ensam is shaped like a line at a 45 Degree angle with the top split by two bays and a few northern islands. The West also has a bay piercing the side which splits into two one half going north and other south with a peninsular separating them (Brophen is on that peninsular). The North east corner is home to the Rockall Mountains which feature the highest point Mount Rockall plus two other mountains (Fál and Aky). Just south of the Brophen Bay is the Fyr Mountains named after the highest mountain in the range. In the North West there is Oyfland home to the city of Nwyshen, if you went here you'd be mistaken your in Holland due to the many Windmills. Oyfland is also home to the largest collection of wildlife in europe who collect around the marshy land to feed for the summer. Ensam is divided into 8 States, each with its own: *Fyrte *Wowrte *Tofzhrte *Brophen County *Tropste *Oyfland *Nwyshente *Kiywhente Politics Ensam is ruled by a parliament elected every year in a general election. They use the Alternative Vote system and people vote for every major minister (minor ones are designated by the major ones). There are three main Parties: The Greens (Fi-Tiyy), The Reds (Fi-Toss) and The Blues (Fi-Awy). The Reds are Left leaning and is part of the big 2 parties, the Greens are the current Ruling party are a centerist party with Ecological. The Current Prime Minister is Diyvt Accoen who is of the Greens he used to by part of the Left but left after the expences scandal which rocked the nation back in 2008. The Ensamite Parliament was origianlly founded in 1848 along with the Revolution around that time. Demographics Ensam has a population of 7,659,983 which mainly lives in the major cities. The Largest city is Brophen/Trops which is the capital. Ensamite is the official language and Ensamites are the largest ethnic group by far with miniscule minorities of Turkish, Swedish and Brittish Immigrants. 'Language' Most Ensamites Speak Ensamite which is a part of the Insular branch of the Indo-European Language family. Ensamite is the only remaining Insular language with the rest of them dying out around the time of Christ. Ensamite is an Isolating language. 'Cities' List of Cities by Size: #Brophen #Trops #Kiywhen #Terswiy'n #Nwyshen 'Religion' There is officially no state religion but as it was abolished in 1997 along with the monarchy but the main religion at the current time is Catholicism which dominates the Northern and Eastern halfes of the country but in the Southeastern corner Protestantarianism is the main religion with a few Protestant extremists causing trouble around that area. The Protestant rebbels are notoriously known for their large carbombings such as the one in Brophen in 2000. There are a few minority religions in Brophen such as Islam (from the Turkish community), Anglicanism (from the Brittish Community) but in Oyfland the Neo-Pagan Church has become quite popular and is fast becoming the 3rd most popular religion in Ensam. The Unity Organisation is a charity currently dedicated towards making peace between the Christian Communities for a better Ensam. Its symbol, the unity cross is two crosses overlapping to make a black Rosset. 'Schooling' Schooling lasts from 7 to 30 years depending on how long people want to stay there. The current estimate is that around 49% of Children get A*to C- the rest get D*-F. Below Shows schooling planed out: If people fail a schooling year they loose their holidays and try to learn everything again in those holidays, it is also better for those people as they get more personal teaching from teatures (who get paid more to work in the holidays and if they refuse they get in substitutes). 'Healthcare' Ensam has some of the best healthcare in the world with the HFE (Healthcare for Ensam) being incharge of healthcare. It's free for minor opperations and lifesaving operations but things like Tonsillectomy or Getting your Appendix out are for a price. Military and Foreign Relations The Armed Force of Ensam are officially non-existant but there are 300 soldiers who train in all areas of the Military. They are officially controled by the PM or the Police Minister. If Ensam was invaded due to its Neutrality policy the UN and several Western Nations would join in after the Treaty of Brophen signed in 1997. Due to Ensam's Neutrality it only has relations with 3 nations: Iceland, Sweden and UK but it also has limited relations with USA and Ireland. It formerly had relations with Denmark, Russia and China but they fell out of favour after the country became a Republic. Category:Ensam